


Imperfections

by SittinGamer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, RWBY - Freeform, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Ship, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinGamer/pseuds/SittinGamer
Summary: Weiss Schnee truly can be difficult to work with at times. Thankfully Ruby knows just how to handle her.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 77





	Imperfections

It was a very, very rare occurrence for Weiss Schnee.

In their two years of living and studying at Beacon Academy, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had not once earned below a B on any of her coursework. Usually a model student, the most Weiss had ever struggled with was the application of some of her battling skills on the field, though it was only an issue early on with her team. After their first semester, the heiress had continued her streak of relative perfection and additionally helped her fellow members of team RWBY with their work as well.

Which is why today was just so devastating. Weiss opened the door to her room with a huff and quickly collapsed onto her bed, a bed just below the dangling one of her partner's above. She didn't even have the effort to kick off her boots beforehand, only weakly doing so with her own feet while laying on the bed face down in the pillows. Normally such a display would embarrass Weiss, even among her teammates, though Blake and Yang were absent.

Currently, Beacon was enacting a program in which partners, not teams, would be sent out on smaller scale missions to test their bonds and survivability if separated from the other half of their team. As it so happens, The BY section was off on this week long mission while the RW was still in classes.

Ruby was taken aback by Weiss's sudden entrance, nearly dropping her cup of milk at the slam of the door. A cookie in her mouth stopped her from asking Weiss what was wrong right away, but it didn't stop her from creating a, rather unnecessary, trail of rose petals from her desk to Weiss's bed as she knelt besides her partner of two years.

"H-Hey Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby cautiously asked her partner. She knew just how volatile the heiress could be when set off in situations like these.

"Let me be, you dolt," was the simple response from Weiss. 

Early in their friendship, perhaps even before the friendship, "dolt" was a derogatory term Weiss used consistently against Ruby, alongside such insults as dummy, dunce, and idiot. Over time, however, it came to be something of a term of endearment, and this was something Ruby was well aware of. Weiss wasn't the type to ask for emotional help; she was raised to not do so, after all. After the two had become close friends, those had been something of code words for Weiss to confide in Ruby when down or poke fun at her.

"Ya know, you really could just ask for once~" teased Ruby with a grin.

She gingerly laid a hand on Weiss's shoulder, rubbing ever so slightly to attempt to calm Weiss down, and surprisingly, the heiress cupped Ruby's hand in her own, her hand shaking softly.

The two weren't quite an item, though to anyone except the other of the two it was quite obvious there were some mutual feelings to be had. This affection, as well as built trust and perhaps the privacy, allowed Weiss to quickly vent her feelings to the younger girl.

"I… suppose it wouldn't hurt to do so… Truth be told, I received a C on Professor Goodwitch's combat practical," Weiss practically sighed as she grasped Ruby's hand a smidge harder.

Hearing something so honest yet so silly would have normally made Ruby bust out laughing, but she simply sat there with a soft smile on her face for her partner.

"Weiss…, that's an average grade," Ruby remarked, somewhat to test the waters of her partner's emotional state and somewhat to give her honest opinion.

"Ruby Rose, you know I hold myself to an incredible standard as the future leader of the SDC! Such a performance is… unacceptable!" replied Weiss sharply. She was breathing deeply and Ruby knew just how much Weiss was steadying her voice, even subconsciously, to appear more put together than she was currently.

In a somewhat bold yet perfectly Ruby move, she started to rub her thumb over the hand cupped around hers, slowly attempting to reassure Weiss. She knew that Weiss realized she wasn't perfect long ago, and the progress made since their first semester at Beacon was astonishing, but mindsets instilled since birth were hard to break out of.

The two have had some discussions about their upbringings as well as just how unhealthy and near abusive Weiss's was. In all likelihood, Ruby thought, Weiss probably knew why she did poorly and realized it wouldn't hurt her much in the long run, but gut reactions were strong.

"Well, I can't read your mind… yet… but I'm pretty sure I know some of why you didn't do so hot today, Ice Queen," Ruby remarked with a small giggle at the end.

Ruby always knew what to say to help lighten the mood a bit, and Weiss's shaking stopped, a small laugh escaping her at the pun.

"We've both been worried sick about my sis and Blake. Anyone would be for their first solo mission away from us. Your talk with your dad and all the stress and uncertainty of their mission just… boiled up in your practical, yeah?" Ruby half inquired, half spoke for her teammate.

"And its unacceptable to show weakness like that, no matter how reasonable the cause!" is all Weiss responded with. Surely even she knew she was being somewhat ridiculous.

"A-a-a-ah. What have I told you about those kinda statements Ms Schnee?" Ruby playfully inquired as she pulled the covers over Weiss, subtly laying down with her as well.

"I must unlearn toxic sentiments such as those…," Weiss practically whispered, her mouth near the top of the blanket. 

Ruby can be quite the sneaky girl, but not when getting into bed with someone. Weiss could easily tell she was there, albeit giving her space, but didn't particularly mind. Her plays such as these always set Weiss's heart aflutter, a strange mix between her current feelings of self doubt and worthlessness.

"You can't always be perfect, Weiss. No one is," Ruby spoke softly, paused, and then continued. With barely a whisper near Weiss's ears and her hand rubbing her partner's shoulder, Ruby spoke, "But even if its hard for ya to wrap your head around it for now, its okay to not be okay."

With that, the floodgates seemed to open from Weiss's tear ducts, and she could be heard quietly gasping and sobbing with her body turned away from her partner. 

With a voice barely above a whisper, Weiss simply spoke, "Then why could someone with so many imperfections like me… deserve a perfect girl like you…?"

Ruby nearly did a spit take, which was quite fortunate she didn't as her partner probably wouldn't enjoy small bits of her formerly demolished cookie assaulting the back of her hair.

"Ha-whuh?" Was all Ruby could muster after a few seconds of silence.

Weiss rolled around to her partner, a mix of emotions written all over her face, tears seemingly a mix of embarrassment, sadness, and happiness as they slowly fell down her cheeks.

"I'm saying… someone like me doesn't deserve to love a pillar of light like yourself…!" Weiss hurriedly spoke, though it felt like an exhale as well as she shut her eyes tight with her already red cheeks even redder.

Ruby could barely process what she heard. For a good twenty seconds she merely laid there wide eyed staring at her partner. She became more and more flushed before practically shouting, "OHMYGOSH WEISS!!!" and gripping her partner tightly with a small kiss on the cheek.

Now Weiss was the one to nearly do a spit take. Her feelings were… returned? She'd been used to being courted by boys, but after her failed attempt at wooing Neptune, Weiss only became less confident in her feelings about others. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ruby's silvers staring right back at her in awe and jubilation as she practically beamed at Weiss.

Oh my, she did return her feelings.

Weiss simply nuzzled up to Ruby in a mix of bliss and in regret as she continued to cry into her partner's chest. Ruby held Weiss close, but listened intently when her partner lifted her head slightly and meekly asked, "Might you… keep doing that? F-from before? Surely I don't need to spell it out..."

Ruby was unsure she ever heard words spoken so quietly, but they rang clear to her ears and heart. While a confession of love was cute and cliche, Weiss's mountain of self doubt was likely only compounded by having what she thought was a partner and now girlfriend who was too good for her.

Ruby simply nodded, her chin rubbing slightly at the top of Weiss's head to confirm her answer before draping an arm over her partner's side and gingerly rubbing circles around her partner's back. She merely whispered, "Its alright, you don't *have* to be perfect for me, but you always will be to me," before planting a kiss on her partner's forehead, eliciting both a flushed face buried in her chest and more shaking. 

With such a complex string of emotions within Weiss, Ruby merely decided to keep slowly rubbing her partner's back while embraced and whispering about how "It's alright" and how she should "Let it all out." After a few minutes of a slow descent in shakes and sobs, Ruby could feel the slow in and out pace of Weiss's deep breaths against her as her partner was lulled to sleep.

And despite it being only mid afternoon, Ruby joined her partner in a heartfelt slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like my first real attempt at writing any type of fanfiction and just felt like doin it at 3am one night with some loose spellcheck because I wasn't satisfied with the fluff I was finding. Maybe I'll make something more or longer in the future but it will be Whiterose almost assuredly.


End file.
